


21. Ice Skating

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Dean x Reader, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Reader Insert, SPN - Freeform, christmas theme, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, dean winchester x reader established relationship, spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: None of the boys have ever been ice skating. You decide it’s time to fix that.





	21. Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 21.

The outdoor ice rink in Lebanon was bustling when you arrived, and you had to wait in line for almost fifteen minutes to rent skates for the four of you. It took some time for the girl in the booth to find a pair to fit Sam’s giant feet, but you were in luck and she found a single pair buried in the back.

“Why are we doing this again?” Dean grumbled while he struggled to do up the laces on his skates.

“Because it’s fun, Dean. When’s the last time the four of us took the time to just do something silly and fun?” you replied, already done with your skates, and leaning over to help Castiel.

“I for one am looking forward to trying something new,” Sam pointed out, tying off the laces on his skates. “I’m hoping it won’t be too different from roller skating.”

“You’ll like it,” you smiled up at the younger Winchester while you finished with Castiel’s skates. The angel was suspiciously silent, looking around at all the people crowding the small space.

Sam managed quite well on his skates, and you suspected Cass was using his grace to keep him steady, but you decided not to call him out on it. Holding your hands out to Dean, you helped him stand up and supported him as you slid out onto the ice.

Dean wobbled dangerously, threatening to pull you down with him if he fell, but you managed to steady him long enough for him to find his balance. 

“Ugh, I look ridiculous,” the hunter complained, glancing over to Sam, who was gliding along slowly as if he had been skating all his life. 

“Stop it, you’re fine. C’mon, hold onto me and let’s try to move a little,” you urged Dean, placing his hand on your forearm.

You were doing well until Dean decided it was time to turn around. You both were gripping each other tightly with one hand while the other windmilled wildly for a moment before you ended up on your asses on the ice.

“Ow! Dean!”

“Argh! Sorry!”

The look on his face erased any annoyance from you and you had to laugh, which prompted Dean to start chuckling. 

“Ok, that was maybe not my best idea ever,” Dean giggled while you helped each other get back up.

“Ya think?” you teased. “Let’s just take it slow for now, ok?”

The two of you managed a full circuit of the rink before you decided it was enough exercise for one day. Sam and Castiel were sitting on a bench, enjoying cups of hot chocolate, and you joined them. 

“That was fun, Y/N. I’m really glad you suggested this,” Sam smiled at you, genuinely happy.

“Yeah, it was nice,” Dean agreed, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you close.

You snuggled against Dean, both hands wrapped around the mug of hot chocolate, the heat feeling wonderful on your frozen fingers. 

"Yeah, this is nice," you mumbled, feeling happy.


End file.
